Amazing in the Sunlight
by Buzzing With Boredom
Summary: Aislinn's mind is made up. Her court is rejoicing, but she isn't happy. Yet. She just needs to find HIM before she can be truely blissful in a forever with the man she loves.


_Disclaimer: Do not know this book, characters, plot line and the whole kabbang._

_Another one shot to get my thoughts flowing again. I just finished reading Fragile Eternity and decided I was going to write how I hope for the ending to be. So, this is my own little alternate ending._

It was finished. Finally, there was peace among the four courts. War had been wrong. Though she came, reeking havoc amid the faeries, it was she who had ended. War was now and forever tossed aside, lost. A mere memory buried in the past that not one person considered to remember.

But there were definite changes. Some negative as numerous faeries that fought in battle sacrificed their life for their courts safety. Although, despite the bravery that _will not_ be forgotten, there were many constructive modifications. There was harmony, a reason to rejoice and celebrate. Darkness flourished in the Light, Winter smiled at the Summer sun. Overall, it was revolution that would alter their history for centuries to come.

Aislinn watched her Summer girls dance and laugh with the Dark faeries. She couldn't help but smile. _They're so happy_. Everything was at peace. There was no reason to worry anymore or be afraid of what the next day might bring. It couldn't be more perfect for the world of faeries.

Though, there was just one thing missing from her world to make it flawless. Her exuberant smile faltered.

Seth.

He told her that he was going to give her time to think over who she wanted to spend forever with, her _only one_. Keenan had been her support and comfort when Seth went missing and, now that he had returned, her heart was beating painfully fast. Aislinn hated to admit it, but she didn't _know_.

"Isn't this magnificent?"

Aislinn spun around to see Keenan's glowing smile as he too watched their kin enjoy themselves in complete delight, drinking and dancing all their fears into the night air.

"Absolutely," she said, trying to make her voice lighter.

Keenan took his eyes off the faeries and looked down at his queen, his partner. "Are you alright?"

At that moment, she wish she could lie. She didn't want to upset him on the happiest night of their evermore. But that just wasn't possible. "No."

Without hesitation, he knew what was making her heart ache. "Have you heard from Seth?"

Aislinn stared at the luscious green grass that tickled her bare toes and shook her head.

He didn't say anything as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

She held back an emotional sob and took in the consoling sunlight he offered her whenever she needed cheering up. She wrapped her arms around him, returning the warmth they often shared. It wasn't the love she had for Seth. It was friendship, wanting to keep the other happy for their own sakes and their court.

"Last I saw him was before War," she whispered into his soft shirt. She often did this. Dumped all her thoughts on him and expected a logical comeback that would make her feel better. It wasn't fair to him, but at the moment, that's what she needed. "I don't know if he's safe. What if he's d—" She wouldn't allow herself to think that far.

"He's a strong and smart man, Ash. He's all right."

She cringed at her mortal nickname and twirled herself out of his embrace, irritation changing her expression. "He's a _faerie_ now, Keenan. Which makes the target on his back much larger than before, wouldn't you think?"

Keenan kept his composure, though she saw a storm flash in his eyes. "Please, don't be upset. What can I do to make you smile again?"

He was always doing that. Asking her how he could make her smile. _Seth_.

"I want you to enjoy yourself on the most fantastic and beautiful night and not worry about me." Aislinn whispered and was somewhat surprised that she meant it completely.

Keenan grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. "I will not leave my queen."

She smirked and squeezed his hand. "You will. At least, for a little while so that you can find Donia and talk to her."

Aislinn could see that he was torn. He wanted to comfort her, see that her fear and sorrow would be replaced with a lively smile. Though, he had been meaning to talk to Donia again since Seth had come back into Aislinn's life.

"If you need me for _anything_," he brought her hand up to his lips and lightly kissed it. "Anything at all, I'll come to you."

She nodded, grinning just for him and savored the last bit of light that shone from their touch as his hand slipped away and he got lost in the crowd. In a selfish way, she wanted him to stay with her and help her forget her grief. But she had done him a favor for once and it felt good.

For another breathtaking second, Aislinn gaped at the lovely picture of the four courts in merriment and taking pleasure in the freedom of strife. With a sigh, she turned her back on the wonderful sight and made her way into the growth of dark trees that was behind her. Coiling vines and falling leaves swept across her face as she headed aimlessly into the forest, the elated music fading as she got deeper. _I hope he's safe._

Even if she did want Keenan—though she was still unsure—he loved Donia and she him. He even had faith that when Seth came back she wouldn't want him the same way she did Seth. Then, why couldn't she just _be_ with Seth? Why did she make this so complicated?

_Because Keenan's my other half. He's my sunshine, always able to keep me warm when my heart is as cold and hard as a stone._

But when Seth was gone for those six agonizing months, she couldn't function. Her court was slowly withering while she sulked about a boy who she thought didn't want her. Keenan had even given up his chances with Donia because she couldn't bear to be alone and needed him to mend her ripped heart. And, in the end, Seth did want her. He changed just for her, wanting to spend eternity with _only_ her. And she was having doubts?

Aislinn froze, her thoughts piecing together.

Seth is not only the person she loves, but a true friend. He has always been there to talk with her, when she was mortal or faerie. He stuck by her side even when she would spend late nights with Keenan and her court. And even before he announced his love to her under a year ago, he cared for her and wanted her happy. Seth was amazing to her and she wasn't going to be stupid enough to throw away a forever with him. Genuinely, she smiled and raced back to the party, her mind buzzing with certainty.

When she arrived back seconds later, everyone was still enjoying the celebration. She did a quick scan of the dancers in hopes of spotting Seth and when she failed to see him, she saw the next best person at the moment.

"Niall!" She hollered, her arms waving in the air so he would see her fast approach.

Niall, King of the Dark court, turned around and smirked at her flailing towards him. "Queen Aislinn, how wonderful that you'd take the time—"

"Skip the sarcasm," she cut him off and his expression became still. "You're good friends with Seth. Do you know where he is?"

His eyes darkened and he stayed silent. Aislinn wanted to repeat the question just in case he didn't hear her over the music, but Niall was part of the Dark court, not deaf.

So she waited out his hesitation and, finally, he spoke. "Yes."

Her heart sped with joy. "Where can I find him?"

"I'm sorry, Aislinn. I was told specifically not to tell you." He said it so authoritatively that she thought he was joking at first. But then she watched as he turned around and walked away from her.

"Wait." She jumped in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from moving. "Who told you that?"

Again, he stayed quiet.

"Was it Seth?" She whispered her hurt.

Aislinn thought he wouldn't answer her, but he nodded. Her emotions flickered from anger to pain and she could feel uncontrollable rays seeping out of her skin.

"Please, Niall." She dropped her hand and stared at him, desperate. "Tell me where he is. I… I need to talk to him. I need to see that he's okay. Please."

Niall watched her intently. _Even if he just told me that Seth is alive and safe, that's enough_. Though, she wanted more. Seth deserved to at least hear how she felt and how much he meant to her. If he didn't want to see her again, she would have to find a way to live without him. But at least he'd know.

"Come."

At first, Aislinn didn't understand the one word that he uttered, gazing at him in confusion. He huffed in frustration and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the throng of faeries and into the forest.

"What…?"

"You're going to make this right." Niall mumbled under his breath, more to himself than to her. Then, finally, she understood. Niall was taking her to see Seth. This meant that Seth was safe. Aislinn ran to keep up a fast pace with Niall, letting all her excitement and bliss into each step that shone with light.

* * *

"He's just through there."

Aislinn stopped and looked up at him. "Thank you, Niall."

He nodded once. "Just be a bit more… _sensitive_ than usual."

And he left. Aislinn only took a moment to wonder what he meant by that and then took a deep breath. She curled her fingers around the door handle and creaked it open. "Seth?"

When the door opened fully, she gasped in horror. Seth lay face up on the bed with bruises all along his cheek bones and a split open lip—his lip wring gone. The side of his neck had a cotton pad taped to it, stained with blood and his left arm was wrapped in bandages. Very slowly, he blinked his eyes open and smiled painfully at Aislinn, making his lip wound bleed more.

She rushed to his side, tears filling her vision as she looked up and down his injured body. "Are you…"

"I told Niall not to tell you where I am." He said quietly and slipped his good hand into hers. "But I'm glad to see that you're safe, Ash."

"Seth," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks and her body filling with delight just hearing him say her name. "I'm so sorry."

He blinked in confusion. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do this to me."

"Yes, but I could've kept you safe. I could've done…" Aislinn choked on another sob.

"Hey," Seth brought her hand to his face, softly rubbing it against his bruised cheek. "I'm alright. I'm breathing, aren't I?"

Despite the situation, Aislinn sat down on the edge of the bed and grinned at his high spirits. "Yes, I suppose you are."

Seth kissed her palm and placed it on the white sheets, tangling their fingers. He fixed his lovely eyes on hers, showing her he was ready to listen to her.

"I'm happy that you're safe. Terrified that you're hurt…" She began, swallowed another fit of tears and continued telling him what he needed to hear. "I'm sorry I got you into all of this. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have given up you're life to spend an eternity with me. You wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for me."

He opened his mouth to say something, but she quickly cut him off.

"And I feel… pleased." She said, smiling at him. "Selfish, yes, but you've given up so much for me. You're willing to spend forever with me and I just keep hurting you. But that doesn't seem to matter to you, now does it?"

Seth was beaming as he shook his head.

Aislinn took a long, deep breath and stared at him for a moment. _This is it. He can either ignore my words or accept how I feel_.

"I love you. And only you. Keenan is my king, my friend who makes me and my court happy. But you, Seth, are the only person I think about when I hear _forever_. I can never be truly happy unless I'm with you."

She leaned forward and gently placed her lips on his. At first he didn't kiss her back and Aislinn's heart sank. But when she began to move away, he placed his hand on the back of her head and brought their lips back together. In between kisses, he repeated over and over again what she had hoped to hear when she arrived. _I love you_.

Aislinn smiled, letting sunlight shine on her skin as they kept their foreheads together just staring at one another. She realized that this was their eternity. She had him and neither of them wanted anyone else. Her world was now perfect, her life seamless and idyllic.

_Hmm. Some parts, I realize, were a bit too sappy or jumpy or long. If that makes sense—which I highly doubt it does. This is how I want this fairytale to end. (Maybe a bit more lovey-dovey.) Take note, Melissa Marr. =)_


End file.
